Сансет Шиммер/Галерея/Девочки из Эквестрии
. ''My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии'' Sunset Shimmer casting a shadow EG.png Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png Sunset sneaking into Twilight's room EG.png Sunset levitating Twilight's crown EG.png Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png Spike still fast asleep EG.png Sunset almost wakes Twilight up EG.png Sunset places the lamp back on the nightstand EG.png Sunset looking at Twilight's crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer making a crown swap EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to make her getaway EG.png Sunset trips over Spike's tail EG.png Twilight Sparkle stirring awake EG.png Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Crown in Sunset Shimmer's saddlebag EG.png Sunset Shimmer bolting out of Twilight's room EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing down the palace corridor EG.png Twilight cuts Sunset Shimmer off EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png Sunset Shimmer teleports behind Twilight EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Twilight annoyed by Sunset's teleport EG.png Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind EG.png Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Crown flying out of Sunset's saddlebag EG.png Crown bouncing off of the floor EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset -sorry it had to be this way- EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport again EG.png Sunset teleports next to the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer jumps through the mirror EG.png Twilight spying on Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer corners Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy slinks to the floor EG.png Sunset -you really are pathetic- EG.png Twilight steps in -how dare you!- EG.png Sunset hears Twilight's challenge EG.png Sunset -what did you say-- EG.png Twilight and Sunset face off EG.png Sunset gives Twilight a smug smirk EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 1 EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2 EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer scares boy in locker EG.png Sunset Shimmer walking down the hallway EG.png Sunset Shimmer as Fall Formal princess EG.png Princess Sunset Shimmer second year EG.png Princess Sunset Shimmer third year EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer criticizes the gym decorations EG.png Sunset Shimmer wants fewer balloons EG.png Sunset pops balloon with her finger EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking at cider bottle EG.png Sunset Shimmer hates apple cider EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Sunset -it's gonna be MY coronation- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -running unopposed- EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer reading the clipboard EG.png Sunset Shimmer getting mad EG.png Sunset -where is this Twilight Sparkle-- EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Sunset appears behind Twilight EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset -and her little dog too- EG.png Twilight and Sunset -whatever- EG.png Sunset Shimmer already rules the school EG.png Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png Twilight -you went to an awful lot of trouble- EG.png Sunset Shimmer's -pop quiz- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -what happens when- EG.png Twilight thinking on Sunset's -quiz- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -you don't know-- EG.png Sunset laughing at Twilight EG.png Sunset -what were the chances- EG.png Sunset Shimmer belittling Twilight EG.png Sunset belittles Twilight EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer stroking Spike's chin EG.png Sunset and Spike -oh, of course not- EG.png Spike growling at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer silences Spike EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset -you wanna be a princess here-- EG.png Sunset -the first thing about fitting in- EG.png Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Sunset unwrapping Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking -in Equestria- EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 4 EG.png Sunset Shimmer stare EG.png Evil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer watches from outside EG.png Sunset Shimmer watching from outside EG.png Sunset Shimmer notices Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails caught dancing EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer scheming grin EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png Sunset -something terrible's happened- EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png Sunset -why would Twilight Sparkle do- EG.png Vice Principal Luna -why would you think- EG.png Sunset giving Luna a folder EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Sunset Shimmer displeased EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer appears next to the statue EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer -I'm not a monster- EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer demanding the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to smash portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer -tick-tock, Twilight- EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset waits for Twilight's decision EG.png Sunset Shimmer enraged -what-!- EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer grasping sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Sunset Shimmer -so very special- EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset on top of Twilight EG.png Sunset knocks the wind out of Twilight EG.png Sunset knocking Twilight to the ground EG.png Twilight pulling Sunset back by her shoe EG.png Sunset reaches desperately for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike jumping on Sunset's head EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer -grab him, you fools!- EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Spike tosses the crown to Rainbow Dash EG.png Sunset sees the crown go flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Sunset Shimmer catches the crown EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer with the crown EG.png Sunset puts the crown on EG.png Sunset Shimmer crown surges with power EG.png Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Sunset tearing up in magic pillar EG.png Element of magic surging with black light EG.png Sunset Shimmer's demon arm EG.png Sunset Shimmer's demon boots appearing EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer in front of the school EG.png Demon Sunset -just to get my hands on this crown- EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png Sunset Shimmer -let bygones be bygones- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -you will be loyal- EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Demon Sunset flying into the school EG.png Demon Sunset about to cast hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails -round them up- EG.png Demon Sunset confronting Twilight EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating -spoiler alert- EG.png Sunset -I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school- EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer hovering over Twilight EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer -back together again- EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Positive magic leaking from the crown EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Rainbow of light spiraling around Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Sunset Shimmer defeated EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Sunset defeated and crying EG.png Sunset -didn't know there was another way- EG.png Twilight looking back to her friends EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png Sunset -the first thing about friendship- EG.png Twilight takes Sunset's hand EG.png Twilight and Sunset -they can teach you- EG.png Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sad EG.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png en:Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Equestria Girls Категория:Галереи персонажей